


Things I have missed

by naturegoddess210



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturegoddess210/pseuds/naturegoddess210
Summary: Short extension of "Still"Daryl and Beth Still burn down the shack but this is before the talk and it's them drinking and talking and Beth's reality that she won't ever be able to go to a strip club.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Kudos: 13





	Things I have missed

**Author's Note:**

> Hint: anyone see Steven Yuen interview on Conan about the bar in Atlanta, Ga he wants to take him to. 
> 
> 789 Ponce De Leon Ave NE, Atlanta, GA 30306
> 
> Head canon: Glenn used to work at it before the turn but before the pizza job.

Beth held his middle, softly rubbing his stomach and chest murmurs of "it's okay, it's alright everything is going to be okay " Is said in hushed Coos against his leather back. 

To anyone else he'd elbow jerk them away and accused them of babying him or being condescending but Beth is Beth and in the song of a second he cares about her. 

So he puts his big man hand over hers and in a voice he hopes is calm down some " I'm okay I'm alright. " He sniffs. He pulls gently out of her arms and instantly feels empty. 

He wants to be back. 

"Want to go back and set down? "

He nods, tongue pushing out his lip like he does when he's nervous. He remembered grabbing at her and he feels ashamed now. 

She's acting fine, like he didn't just scream at her to high heaven. 

She and him go sit back down on the porch with the riped up mosquito netting cover. 

She got up, coming back out and handed him and herself a glass Mason jar. 

"It's water this time"

He takes a sip, his is water but hers isn't because he has a nose like a blood hound. 

"Never have I ever gone into town, like clubbing. "

He takes a sip. 

"Merle made me. " He was usually the sober driver. 

" I wish I could have gone to the Clermont. "

Beth says longingly. Daryl chokes on his water and nearly dies. 

"Wha'chu kno abo' da Clermont, girl? " 

Daryl hears his Georgia mountain hick twang something also like a drawl but it makes Beth feel gushy in her worn out threadbare undies but she's drunk so she will allow herself to feel deep arousal. Daryl's accent is thickest when he's either angry or agitated and she knows it's bad but she would kill to hear him yell again for a chance at hearing that deep smokers drawl. 

"Shawn." Like it's a answer. 

" Girl you know that ain't no IHOP or coffee shop it's a damn titty bar. "

"I know! But... It'd older women taking back their sexuality and that's cool. Shawn told me it's older ladies, like older than my mom.. I dunno.. " 

She takes a sip of her drink and he wants to yank it away and make her drink some water. 

"My big brother, before everything happened... He snuck out with his friends, mama and daddy were asleep and Maggie was at college. Shawn was taking a year off so he was home and supposed to be sleeping he had a job interview tomorrow but he and his friends took daddy's truck... He didn't know daddy was waiting up for him when he came home at 5 am.. Daddy was so mad at him but he told me it was worth it. "

Daryl was looking at her she was looking at the moon her skin was like porcelain, like some ethereal creature.. 

"I know it's just a strip club but it's like a right of passage and now I'll never know what it was like. He didn't tell me because he said I was young and it wasn't something I needed to know about. "

Merle took him there a few times, drove down into Atlanta and he'd slip in, he liked anything with a pussy and tits. 

Daryl waiting in the car or if he was drug inside he sat at the bar nursing a soda. 

" just because you can't go to a bar anymore, doesn't mean you still can't experience stuff " 

Daryl doesn't know where that came from, he is trying to make her feel better about missing out on something, it may be even though the world has ended, there are still things that can take your breath away, there is still things that can make you feel wonder. 

" is that even possible, I remember Lori telling me something about how she still remembered feeling joy and that maybe someday she'd forget and that scared me.. I don't want to forget either. "

Her face looks like the moon and her eyes are dewy and sad. 

"You won't, I'm here. "

She looks at him for a long while and smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> "... in the song of a second he cares about her. "  
> That should have read in the span of a second  
> But happy accident and I wouldn't change it because it reads like Beth hummed to him, softy maybe it's something just barely above hearing but it soothes him.


End file.
